Thrown Together
by addictivereader
Summary: Two people who do not see a future with each other are thrown together when unexpected circumstances change their lives forever.  Can shared responsibility form a bond stronger than friendship between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has occurrences in there life that shape the rest of the way their life is lived. Some can be bad, some can be good but they are all significant instances in that person's life that can lead a person down a certain path, even if that path is unplanned. My significant occurrence was after college. Not a job like I had hoped, not a significant event, but rather a person that I met that certainly shaped my future path in life whether I wanted them to or not.

* * *

><p><strong>6 years ago:2006<strong>

I had just graduated college with a double major of an Education and English degree and felt like had a world of possibilities before me. I had put off coming home for as long as possible since I had an off campus apartment and a bartending job at the one of the campus bars. My summer was been still away at school but I knew it was time to face reality and decided to head back home at the end of August.

Currently, I was unloading boxes of things into my old bedroom that held my childhood and high school memories. Four years of independence and living on my own equated to me regressing from that independence and moving back into my parents' house until I was able to find a job. I was hoping to find something in the schools around my area.

I wanted to move out of my house but wished to stay in visiting range of my parents because I did miss them. My older sister Alice was a working at a successful law firm and living in the city about an hour away while my younger brother Jasper had been accepted into an elite naval academy much to my parents' delight and was stationed down in Florida at the moment. I missed my family and hoped to see as much of everyone that I could before I once again moved out on my own.

A month at home and I was already getting stir crazy. My best friend Rosie from high school invited me over to hangout at her place and catch up. It was about a half hour drive since she lived close to the city but I welcomed the chance to get out of the house and see her again.

Rose lived in a small one-bedroom apartment with her boyfriend Emmett who she had been dating for the past five years. We all went to high school together and she was also looking for a teaching position around the area since her folks lived in the same town as well.

Rose greeted me with a big hug as she ushered me into her apartment asking a million questions at once.

"How have you been? Any luck in the job hunt? How are your folks?"

I laughed at her enthusiasm since I had missed her as well, but before I could reply her bulk of a boyfriend Emmett picked me up and spun me around.

"Good to see you Bells!"

I smiled and kissed his cheek before taking off my jacket and following Rose into the living room. We all settled down on the large green couch that sat in front of a big flat screen, currently showing a baseball game. Emmett automatically zeroed in on the game as Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Ignore him, he turns into a zombie when baseball is on."

I laughed as she furrowed her brows, looking like she was contemplating something. "Scratch that. He turns into a zombie when baseball, football, basketball, or hockey are on."

I laughed again and sure enough Emmett looked as if he hadn't heard a word of our conversation even though he was only feet away from us.

"So how is it being home?" Rose asked.

"Its alright, I love seeing the family again but I wish that I had my own place. My parents don't seem to know how to treat me either. My mom still insists on knowing where I go before I leave the house and I know my Dad stays up until I get home. Its like I time warped back into high school except I'm not as skinny and life has a lot more pressure on it."

Rose patted my hand. "I know sweetie I know. I'm still looking for a job myself. Heck, I'd still be living with my parents if it weren't for Emmett having a job. I waitress and hope to sub in the fall until I can find something that opens up."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'm hoping to apply for some sub positions around town until I can find something more permanent."

"Well hopefully we can get assigned at the same place and can work with each other." Rose voiced in excitement.

"That would be good." I replied in honesty. Rose would definitely make the work place a fun environment.

"So I have news…" Rose trailed off with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

She looked over at Emmett and for the first time he broke his trance and looked at her with love in his eyes.

"You're pregnant?" I squeaked out accidently, voicing what came to my head right away. They both chuckled at me.

"No not yet Bella, but maybe closer down the road now." Rose wiggled her index finger clad with a nice sized rock on it and an even bigger smile on her face.

"Oh my god Rose!" I screamed and hugged my friend, genuinely happy for her. Emmett engulfed us both in a hug but a home-run was hit and his attention turned back to the screen. He never let go of Rose though and every once and a while kissed the top of her head. They really did love each other.

We talked for a bit about the date, this upcoming June, which was soon, but they were having a small wedding to save money for a house. Rose asked me to be a bridesmaid, which I gladly accepted. Before long we were talking dresses and flowers, color themes and bridesmaid dresses.

Around 9:30 there was a knock on the door.

Emmett jumped up from his sports trance and ran for the door.

Rose shook her head in amusement. "There are only a few things that get that man to jump like that. Any kind of sexual inclination from me, beer, pizza, or his best friend."

Just then Emmett walked in with an attractive looking guy next to him. He was wearing a gray band tee with wore looking jeans. The mystery guy happened to meet my height preference, which I noticed right away. He was at least 6'2 if not taller. Average body shape, lean, almost like he was a runner more than a lifter like Emmett seemed to resemble. He had a little tan left over from the summer months and his hair was a thick and messy brown but seemed to have a red hue to it when the light caught it. That was not really something I found that attractive, ginger men were a turn off for me but I couldn't tell if he really was a ginger or not.

"Bella this is my buddy Edward. Edward, this is Rosie's friend Bella." The man gave me a glance and a quick hello before he flopped on the couch next to Emmett with a beer in his hand, automatically asking about batting states and info about the game going on. Emmett was happy to oblige the man and it was as if they were in their own little bubble.

I looked at him for a bit as Rose went to get some drinks for us. She came back and gave me the eyebrow waggle in an obvious attempt to get me to see the potential in one of the few single men that Emmett had as a friend. I was at the age now that since I was the only single friend, my friends thought it was necessary to try and play matchmaker.

I shrugged my shoulders, not really saying if I was interested or not. I mean I had not slept with anybody in almost 6 months, after I had ended a non-serious relationship with a guy from school. I was certainly looking for at least some kind of company but I also knew that the just plain old hook-up days were over since my mom and aunts were constantly badgering me to start looking for a perspective husband.

I suppose my ideals on my future husband were a little too high standard but I really wanted to find the right person, not get stuck with a unattractive, beer guzzling, lazy douche bag like my friend Jessica unfortunately fell for without realizing he was worthless until see married him.

Now she's bored and cranky most of the time, and I haven't really talked to her much since she's popped out her second kid this spring. Stories like that are the reasons why I have these high expectations for the future husband of mine.

I don't want to settle, never have and never will.

"Emmett, your mom wanted you to call her later tonight about something. I forgot to tell you," Rose said as she looked at her finance expectantly.

Emmett didn't even give her a glance as he clapped loudly at the TV while Edward shouted in union.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled in annoyance.

He turned to look at her and she gave him the eye, pointing towards the kitchen while he looked at her confusingly but lost the battle and walked out of the room with her. I sensed this was a set up.

I was left sitting on the armchair while Edward drank a beer and watched the television screen from the couch. The only sound was the ballgame on TV as I picked at a fray on my jeans.

Edward seemed to be ignoring me as he continued to watch the television screen.

A commercial came on and he finally looked up and over at me.

I thought I would make polite conversation. "So you are going to be in the wedding with me?"

He nodded his head and took a swig of his beer, keeping his eyes on me.

I guess that was as much as I was going to get from him. I continued on trying to make conversation in this uncomfortable situation. "Yeah it should be fun, I'm happy they are getting married."

He just nodded his head again and looked back at the television screen. I scoffed, knowing that I did not seem to be of any interest to this man. He could of at least said something just to be polite.

Rose came back, looking a bit disappointed by our indifference with each other. I stayed for a bit longer until I noticed the time and decided that I should head home.

With a polite goodbye and just a nod of the head from Edward, I made my way home.

The next day I was surprised to get a phone call from Rose. After common pleasantries she dove into the real reason why she called.

"So what did you think of Edward?" She asked excitedly.

"Ehh, he was ok."

I heard a groan over the phone. "Just ok? You guys didn't hit it off?"

"He didn't even speak to be the whole time. I mean he's not unattractive but I don't know if there is chemistry there, at all."

It was silent on the other end of the line as I adjusted my phone between my shoulder and head to reach out and paint my pinky toe.

"He was interested in you, he told Emmett," Rose finally replied.

The nail polish smeared a little as I heard her words.

"What? The guy barely spoke to me let alone looked at me. God I wonder how he treats the girls hes not interested in then."

Rose sighed over the phone. "I don't know, Edward is quiet and kind of strange but he's smart and nice. My point is that what can you loose by going out with him for a couple drinks or something."

I laughed. "He sounds like a winner. 'Quiet and strange?' Your sales pitch doesn't really win me over Rose."

Rose huffed through the phone. "Shut up Missy, I said he was nice and smart too. He can be funny too! I'm not asking you to marry the guy just to get a drink with him. He's not bad looking at all either."

I contemplated this in my head before I sighed and agreed with her. Rose excitedly told me that she would tell Emmett to give Edward my number. After the call had ended I thought about calling her and telling her to forget about it but an hour later I received a text from an unknown number and realized that it was too late to decline.

I guess I was going on a date with Edward Cullen, and I wasn't even really interested in him.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks and hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked my sleepy looking five year old as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Can I have eggs?" He asked with a smile on his face as he sat at the breakfast table excited about today. I was nervous and a little apprehensive because after all it was his first day of kindergarten.

"Yes you can. You need a good breakfast because today is a big day."

He smiled his cute little dimpled smile and I started to go about preparing the food. I stuck a glance at him as he was taking a sip of orange juice from his cup. His thick hair was wildly sticking up in all different directions, a look he had inherited from his father, and I ran my hands through it to try and tame it as I pasted him by. He gave a grumpy scowl in annoyance at me and I couldn't help but laugh because he looked so much like his father when he did that.

Suddenly the backdoor opened and his father walked in carrying a brown bag in his hand. "I brought bagels!"

Masen abandoned the table and ran into his father's arms. "Dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>6 years earlier: 2006<strong>

My polite text from Edward asked me to meet him the next night for drinks at a local bar near where he lived.

I put on a jeans and red blouse since there was a chill in the air before going to the bar to meet with Edward. The bar had a few people that looked like they had just come from the office and I actually looked underdressed compared to the other patrons. I spotted Edward across the bar as I wiped my sweaty palms on my jean thighs and made my way over. He had on a suit, obviously having come from work.

When I tapped on his shoulder to alert him that I had arrived his smiled sheepishly with a low voiced hello, giving me an awkward half arm hug/ back pat. I grimace at the thought of how this night was going to pan out and ordered a cranberry and vodka, heavy on the vodka.

We made small talk, trying to get to know the basic things about each other. Edward was an only child and had graduated from Berkley University with a degree in engineering three years ago. He went on to talk about a computer company that he had started out of school and how it was going to take off soon.

Soon my cranberry was finished and my next drink order was a long island iced tea. Edward sipped his whiskey and continued talking about computers and his company. I soon discovered that quiet Edward was not so quiet when he was talking about something he had a passion for and apparently that was computers.

"I basically started it by just wanting to providing network test and analysis, but now it's starting to grow and really it's an IT hardware and software solutions provider. The systems we provide focus on monitoring, analyzing, and managing IT Services at first step…"

I nodded and smiled as Edward enthusiastically went on, and on, and on. It was endearing that he really loved what he did but I had no fucking idea what the hell he was talking about. He might of well have spoken in a different language.

I ordered another long island iced tea when I noticed mine was already gone. Huh? Its strange how fast a person can drink when they are constantly taking small sips to take breaks from continuous smiling and polite head nodding, pretending like they know whatever the hell the other person is talking about.

He was a smart man, I'll give him that but I just didn't think this was going to work out, not at all. I was going to enjoy the night and drink up, deciding to crash at Emmett's and Rose's place since it was only a few blocks over.

"Pretty much your basic network analyzers and matrix switches, you know, to support TAP and span connections…" Edward rattled on as another scotch was put down in front of him.

I was almost done with my drink and feeling pretty buzzed already. What did he just say? I might actually know something he is talking about for the first time in an hour.

"I love that movie! Kind of confusing but Keanu is in fine form."

Edward stopped talking and looked at me quizzically.

Shoot, he wasn't talking about the movie The Matrix apparently.

This was awkward and I looked like an idiot. I also needed to pee badly and now looked like the best time to go do that.

"Bathroom break be back in a few," I said excitedly as I hopped down from the stool.

Edward steadied my arm as I pulled away and made my way to the bathroom with a spring in my step because I could take a break from listening to talk about any kind of Matrix that did not involve Keanu Reeves.

I peed for a long time and tried to stay in the bathroom washing my hands slowly for a while. I might have washed my hands twice just to make sure my hands were very clean. I was stalling to be perfectly honest.

A very intoxicated girl stumbled in, laughing away.

"Bella Swan! Oh Bella Swan!"

I looked up from the hand dryer, confused as to why a very intoxicated stranger was calling my name.

"Um…yes?" I replied as her eyes zeroed in on me with a cocky grin on her overly bronzed face.

"I was sent in here to fish you out! I told the guy looking for you to just go on in there but he said 'No that's the ladies room' and I had to check for you!" She slurred her words.

I groaned knowing that Edward was looking for me and took a deep breath before heading to the leave the bathroom. She grabbed my hand as I walked past.

"That is one delicious looking man," she chuckled before dropping her drink to the floor and watching the glass shatter. "Opps!"

I left, shaking my head, but froze once I opened the bathroom door. Standing just outside the door in the dimly light hallway was Edward. His face looked worried until he recognized me and soon his expression turned to one of relief.

He shifted his feet back and forth. "Sorry, you were gone long so I was just checking that everything was ok. I bought you another drink."

Sure enough there was a long island iced tea in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Thanks, sorry the bathroom was packed."

At my words the door opened and one girl came out, showing one stall closed and the other open. No one else was in there. Edward looked behind me but just nodded his head. I took the drink from him and walked back towards the bar with Edward in tow.

Once we found two stools open Edward put his drink down and soon we were back to the awkward silence.

I was about to mention how I liked the bar when Edward spoke suddenly.

"Where did I leave off? Oh right, passive fiber optic TAPs…."

I thought my brain might have exploded.

I couldn't handle this any longer. I was leaving. "Look Edward-"

I was cut off suddenly by the sound of a microphone piercing through the air.

I looked over and saw a band had just set up in the corner.

"Hello everyone, hope you are having some fun tonight. We are just a little cover band going to play for ya'll tonight. I hope you are all fans of the Boss because that's all we play."

Suddenly the familiar notes of "The Rising" started to play. I watched with a smile on my face, happy the night was looking better.

"These guys are pretty good. I've seen them a few times. Nothing compared to Bruce though," Edward said happily.

I looked over at Edward with a shocked expression. "You're a Bruce fan?"

He smiled brightly. "Born and raised."

The rest of the night flew buy with more drinks and talks about different Bruce concerts we had attended. By the end of the night we were both drunk and singing along to Bruce songs and laughing at each other's antics, not caring that everyone around us probably thought we were crazy.

I don't remember much after that, just bits and pieces since I had one too many drinks. But somehow I became aware that we were kissing. He tasted like warm scotch. I pulled his head down towards me to get more lip action, not knowing who exactly started the kiss but that I liked it.

Soon hands were on my ass, squeezing and pulling my in closer. Suddenly we were outside walking and laughing loudly at each other whenever one of us would trip. Things started to really get blurry but I do remember the back of my legs hitting the bed, pants off, underwear being pushed to the side, then….oh boy I was having sex. It was good I think but at the same time I really couldn't feel much because I was drunk. I heard a snore next to me and furrowed my brow until everything went black.

Brightness hit my eyelids as I blinked and groaned. My head throbbed in anger at me for drinking too much the night before. There was a snore next to me and my eyes widen trying to remember where the hell I was exactly. Slowly everything that I could remember came back to me. Edward, drinks, ….. sex?

I lifted the sheet and look down at my bare legs. I still had underwear but upon further inspection I came to the conclusion that I had definitely had sex. I was not really sure if I remembered it being good or bad and I was pretty sure we hadn't used a condom, judging by the amount of dried fluid that was on my underwear. I was on the pill so pregnancy was not a scare but I did not even know this guy and he could have any type of disease out there. This was certainly one of my stupid moments in life.

I looked over to see Edward lying on his stomach wearing only a shirt and slightly drooling on his pillow. He did have a cute butt. Slowly I lifted myself up and out of the bed. He groaned and rolled over, exposing his bare manhood. I tilted my head to the side to get a better view. He was decent size, maybe even the biggest I had ever been with.

I find my pants and start to pull them up slowly. Shutting the door quietly I padded down the little hallway to the kitchen area and opened the fridge to see if I could find water. Of course the guy only had beer and a lot of takeout food.

Opening a cupboard I pulled out a glass and filled it from the tap. The clock above the stove said it was 9am. I didn't know how much longer he would sleep for and I was getting restless just hanging around there. I really had the urge to bail.

The pros to that would be that I would get to skip the uncomfortable 'oh shit I had drunken sex with you last night, now what do we do.'

The cons to bailing would be that I looked like an asshole….

But not if I left a note! I saw my bag by the couch and retrieved a pen. Going back into the kitchen I only found a napkin and thought that would work since I was in a rush. I settled on writing: **Had to be somewhere but had fun last night.**

I smiled down at it and stuck it on the refrigerator. It didn't sound too eager for a repeat performance but also didn't make me sound like I hated every minute we spent together. The night was fun towards the end, but I didn't think that I necessarily would have hooked up with him if it weren't for the alcohol in my system. Sure he was attractive, but I didn't feel it, that spark that I wanted to feel.

I grabbed my shoes and belongings and made my way out of his apartment. I know I'll run into Edward again through our association with Rose and Emmett but I'll worry about that when the time come. Right now I just wanted to go home to my own bed and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Changed the title once I was informed of the very popular story that I really had no idea about. I'll have to read it though. I have been on a fanfiction hiatus so I did not know about it. The most popular one I know of was the excellent Master of the Universe. I am loving In Your World at the moment. **

**This is actually my second fanfiction account. Too many people I knew started reading it and while I loved their feedback on my stories I felt like I would have more freedom to write without everyone knowing about this account. There are things I'd like to write that I don't want my mom to read haha.**

**Sorry for the long AN. Hope to update once a week. Probably on Fridays or Saturday. Please review if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning, please do not read this chapter if you are under 18 or are offended by explicit sexual material.

* * *

><p>After I slept for five hours in my comfortable bed, I rolled over and turned on my phone that I have purposely turned off when I first laid down. Rose had texted me three times asking me to call her because she wanted the scoop on how my date with Edward went. I didn't know for sure how she would react if I told her the truth, but I was sure some judgment would come into play. It was not my brightest moment to say the least.<p>

I ignored her texts for the moment and saw that I had a text from Edward as well. I swallowed my fear and looked at the text.

**Hey, hope you made it home ok. I had fun last night too. Would you like to go to the movies with me sometime this week?**

That text was from three hours ago so I contemplated wherever I should even bother to text him back since it had been a long time. I figured it would be horribly rude if I didn't and even if I did not want to go out with him again I at least did not want him to hate me.

**Sorry, just saw your text. A movie sounds good. I have a busy schedule this week but I'll let you know.**

After taking Advil and drinking a gallon of water, I went about doing my chores and laundry. My mom and dad seemed to know to avoid me since I didn't see them much during the day.

Later on when I had just taken a shower and was changing into comfy clothes, my phone beeped, signaling a text.

It was from Edward.

**Sounds like a plan. Can't wait to see you again.**

I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling guilty that he wanted to see me again. I had no intentions of going out with him again anytime soon. I knew that since we were both in Rose and Emmett's wedding there would be obligations that brought us together in the future but I we would never be alone. I wouldn't come right out and tell him I wasn't interested since that would definitely not paint a good picture of myself since I had already slept with the guy, but I would continue to say that I was too busy whenever he wanted to go out.

I ignored Rose's calls for the day, not ready to deal with it quite yet. My Sub applications were in, but it took some time to get all my clearances, so for the time being I was working at coffee shop near my house for the time being.

That was exactly where Rose found me two days later as I was bringing a coffee and bagel to a costumer.

"Well, look who I finally found!" Rose exclaimed.

I signaled to my coworker Emily that I was taking my lunch break. Rose ordered a cappuccino before I led her to a table outside so that others wouldn't hear our conversation.

When we were finally seated, Rose really let me hear it.

"I know you have been avoiding me for the past two days. What the hell happened on that date?"

I sighed and picked at my black pants.

"Emmett said that Edward told him the date went well and you guys are going out again soon."

My eyes went up when I heard this. "He talked to Emmett about the date? What else did he say?"

Rose looked at me suspiciously. "He said that you guys had a really good time and you are going out again soon."

I grimaced and took a sip of my water bottle.

Rose folded her arms against her chest. "You're not into him are you?"

"Eh, I mean he is a nice guy and attractive, but Jesus, he is boring."

Rose laughed loudly. "Did he try to woe you with his computer talk?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Rose nodded knowingly. "He has told Emmett in the past that if he's interested in a woman he will talk about his business ideas, so that instinctually the woman will feel that he will be able to provide for them in the future."

I almost choked on my water. "Well instinctually I felt like I was about to fall asleep. I mean its good that he is so enthusiastic but I don't understand computer talk."

Rose nodded again. "Yeah, you are computer illiterate. So what did you end up doing then? Just had some drinks and called it a night?"

I avoided eye contact with Rose so she wouldn't see the lie. "Yeah pretty much."

"Did you guys stay out late or something? Because Edward was suppose to meet Emmett at the gym early and he bailed. Em was pissed."

Emily thankfully appeared with Rose's cappuccino, which was a nice distraction from the question at hand.

She took a sip and looked at me expectantly.

"Um, normal amount of time," –that was a lie because we stayed until the bar closed- "I wanted to leave earlier but I couldn't be rude."

I looked around at my surroundings, avoiding her eyes and hoping that she wouldn't probe anymore.

"You are being very evasive about this," Rose stated with narrowed eyes.

"If the date wasn't good then why is Edward telling Emmett all these positive things?"

I shrugged and drank from my water again. I needed to do something because I was starting to sweat.

"I mean Edward isn't delusional enough to not take a hint. The only thing that would keep him thinking everything was good would be if he got some pussy at the end of the night, right?" Rose jokingly remarked as she chuckled to herself, as if the thought alone was ridiculous.

My eyes widened and I let out a fake and ill-timed laugh. "Eh ha… ha -ha yea, right."

Rose's mouth dropped in a shocked expression. "Holy shit you fucked him didn't you!" She exclaimed loudly.

People sitting around us turned to stare after she practically shouted it for all to hear.

I groaned and put my head in my hands, confirming Rose's statement without even saying a word.

Rose was laughing loudly now. "You dirty little slut! Well something must of went well on the date if you guys ended up in bed together."

I shook my head. "Rose, I'm pretty sure we fucked because we both have a love for Bruce Springsteen."

At my words Rose spit the coffee she was drinking all over the table. I couldn't help but laugh with her and the rest of the lunch that's exactly what we did.

Edward texted me again later that week to ask about times we could meet up. I said I was busy and we would have to reschedule. For the next three weeks that was how our interaction went. I usually received two to three texts a week asking if I would want to grab lunch or dinner or coffee or see a movie or come to his apartment and so on. Finally they ended after my sixth or seventh text of: **'Sorry I can't make it I have to_(insert excuse here)' **

I did feel bad for doing it that way but I thought it was for the best instead of a flat out rejection. I still felt bad about it though and I was pretty sure that bad karma was following me everywhere.

I still couldn't find a real career job like I had hoped and my student loans started to come in. There was no way to pay them and live out of my house on my coffee shop salary so I had to continue to live with the folks. Not only that but I recently had to change my gyno when my parents changed health plans, which didn't allow me to go to my old doc because she wouldn't be covered through our new insurance. The new gyno did not want me to continue to take the birth control that I had been on for years.

For years I had taken the same pill and now she was switching me to another because the one I had was found to have bad side effects in women recently. She stated that I might have trouble having children in the future because of the amount of years I was on it. I wasn't interested in kids now but I certainly wanted to make sure I had the option one day and took her advice to switch them.

So of course the last week of November when the coffee shop was at its busiest because of the holiday season and cold weather, I had to be rushed to the hospital for chest and arm pains. Turns out that I had an allegoric reaction to my new birth control pill so I had to stop it all together.

Now a little over a week later I was getting ready for Rose's birthday party at a bar near her apartment. I was going to see Edward tonight after about two months since the last time we saw each other.

The bar was packed by the time I arrived. Rose was buzzed and hugged me excitedly. There was a lot of different people from high school there, some I was glad to see and others that I could have lived without.

Rose pulled me along to find Emmett to say hello. He was in a circle near a table with a bunch of other guys. Edward was there of course and gave me the side-glance as I went up to Emmett to hug him hello.

Edward and I were finally forced to look at each other and I stepped forward to hug him hello as well.

He gave me a small smile and returned the hug. There we stood awkwardly for the time being as everyone talked around us.

"So how have you been?" I asked to try and break the uncomfortable tension. I figured I would chat him up a bit to be polite and then wander off.

Edward sipped his beer. "I've been good, just work really. How about you?"

"Just been keeping busy."

Edward nodded and sipped his beer.

"Well I'm going to go find Rose." With that I ventured off and found Rose passing around shots. I wanted to stay away from hard alcohol but Rose convinced me to take a shot for her birthday, then another for her engagement, a third for our friendship, and a horrible fourth for not reason at all. I was buzzed and having a good time, eyeing up a guy a few barstools down who had bought me a beer.

We talked for a bit before I was called over by Rose to meet a college friend. I made sure to give the guy, Mike, a look over every once and awhile but by the time I was heading over to talk to him again he was gone.

Rose had to be taken home by Emmett because she was way to drunk and I told him I would stay longer since I was hoping to talk to Mike again sometime in the night.

After looking around the bar countless times I gave up and decided to call it a night while I still had a nice buzz going so I could fall asleep fast.

Outside I was trying to pull my phone out of my clutch when I looked over and saw my mystery guy Mike hooking up with one of Rose's bridesmaids named Lauren.

I was bummed and also felt rejected since I had talked to this guy for part of the night and had given him the eye for the rest of it.

Suddenly a warm breath blew across my ear. "You looked beautiful tonight."

Turning around in surprise, I saw Edward with a grin and glassy drunken eyes.

We had not talked again for the rest of the night, but I had seen him on occasion, offering him a friendly smile whenever our eyes locked.

"Edward you are drunk."

"Yeah, so are you. Doesn't make you any less beautiful," he stated as he pulled me into a warm hug.

"Let me keep you warm," Edward said as he rubbed up and down my arms.

It was cold out since it was early December and my cheap coat was not helping matters, so it did feel nice to be enveloped by him.

Edward pulled back and looked down at me with a hopeful expression. "Come back to my place for one more drink before you go to Rose's?

I bit my lip wondering if this was a good idea. My brain was telling me that it was a horrible idea but everything else was reminding me about how I had been lonely lately and my blow off from Mike certainly did not help matters. He was being nice and had called me beautiful which I had not had anyone call me in a long time.

With a nod of my head we were off. In the back of my mind I knew that we were not going back to his house just for a drink.

Once we made it to Edward's place he grabbed us both a beer as we sat down on the couch. I sipped and looked down at my knees, unsure of how to proceed.

Edward seemed to take the initiative as I felt him take the beer out of my hands and place it on the table. I looked up into his eyes and he reached for me, grabbing and lifting me so that I was straddling his hips.

Our lips meet hard and fast as I grabbed his hair to bring his face closer and her grabbed my ass, grinding himself into my body. I was surprised to find myself very turned on by him and enjoyed the passion behind his kiss.

All too soon he stood up and carried me to his bedroom, depositing me on the bed as we both stared at each other as we frantically tried to take off our clothes as fast as possible.

I shimmed out of my underwear as I saw him drop his boxer briefs and fall onto the bed on top of me.

His one hand grabbed my breast while his other explored between my legs, checking to see if I was ready for him yet.

Soon his was right there at my center pushing in slowly so I could get use to him. Our teeth clashed and our tongues caressed as we kissed, while Edward rolled his pelvis into me over and over again.

He grabbed my hip, pulling me into his thrusts as my back arched from the unbelievable feelings his body was giving mine.

He seemed to like to go at a slow and steady pace, which was good for a while but soon I wanted it to be a little faster. I noticed that he was also a grunter. Grunting every time he pulled me into him, watching our bodies connect. He kept trying to hold eye contact with me but the intensity of his stare scared me a bit, forcing my eyes to close or look away.

He pulled me up and turned me over so that I was facing the bed as we joined again. I moaned at the feeling and grabbed the bedspread to hang on something.

"You feel good baby," Edward huffed as I pushed my hips back into his body.

"Fuck I'm going to cum," Edward announced in a heavy pant.

I moaned and arched my back up as his one hand grabbed my shoulder, and the other touched where we connected. I reached my peak in a tidal wave of bliss and made a mental note of the fact that he was considerate enough to let me get mine before he got his.

At the feeling of my orgasm Edward growled and picked up his movements, signaling that he was about to end.

Suddenly clarity struck and I remembered he wasn't wearing a condom and I was no longer on birth control.

"Pull out!" I shouted in a panic.

He was on the cusp and seemed to be in his own pleasured daze as he continued to thrust away.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Pull out!"

I moved forward to escape the now threatening penis just as I felt him pull out and warm fluid hit my butt and lower back.

He fell next to me, seeming to be out of breath. We both laid there panting heavily for a few minutes until Edward finally spoke.

"Not that it matters, but why did I have to pull out?"

I had my hand against my racing heart, caused by the sex itself and from the near disaster.

"Just went off birth control."

He nodded as he stared at the ceiling before grabbing my waist so he could roll me over onto my back.

I rolled over next to him and then remembered the mess that I probably just smeared all over his bedspread.

"Shit sorry, I just rolled over with all your spunk on me," I laughed into his chest.

"It's ok, I'll clean it up later," he chuckled into my head. Edward then quickly scooted us up so we could get under the blankets and sheets.

We fell asleep naked and entwined, not realizing that a few moments ago our lives had just taken a different course and would be changed forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if that scene was a little crazy, I felt it had to be since this is a very strange thing between them. Reviews are wonderful and give me inspiration!


End file.
